Keeping me at Night
by WickedMissy
Summary: Night watch for Nami. what the hell is Luffy doing in the kitchen? he's not eating he's ...thinking! luffy's thinking? pure LuNa xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One piece is not mine =D

I opened my eyes before blinking a few times.

What was the raven-haired boy doing in my bed?

When a flashback hit my mind;

_**Start of flashback.**_

_._

_'It was my night watch tonight, I needed it to clear my mind. When I heard noises in the kitchen, I pretty much figured out it was hungry Luffy trying to get himself some food._

_But just when I went there, what I saw wasn't him digging into the fridge he was sitting on the table with a paper in his hand...and somehow I was able to recognize that paper._

"_Luffy?" he looked at me wide eyed for a second then looked at the little piece of paper "what's wrong? What's keeping you up late tonight?" I asked getting closer to him._

_He remained in silence for a minute there then broke off " I just can't sleep ..since the day we left thriller bark..."_

_I stayed silent wanting to hear more._

"_I keep thinking if I should really stay still or go help Ace with whatever is wrong with him..I keep staring at that paper that's stupid right?" he said tilting his head to the side. "What should I do Nami?"_

_I didn't know what to say.. he actually asked me if he should go or not?! Isn't that what he always decided by himself?! Didn't he decide my rescue without wanting to hear any word from anyone?!_

_I just can't find the right words..all I did was wrapping my arms around his shoulders soothingly._

"_I don't know Luffy...I seriously don't know..." I mumbled through his hair; surprisingly it smelled really good. I mean when did Luffy took regular showers!?_

"_want something to drink?" all I could come up with..I mean honestly drinks do make oneself better especially Hot chocolate! He gave me the 'am-not-so-sure' look_

"_Hot chocolate?" he nodded._

_It was one chilly night I wore to tops and still felt cold breezes against me. I peeked a look at Luffy he shivered once then twice then started shivering endlessly I couldn't help but smile._

"_we can take the drinks to my room!"he grinned at my suggestion widely...there was something about that grin that made me want to hit him hard with my fist! Not that it pissed me off...it actually really made wanna grin back._

"_c'mon let's go" I said walking over to my room. There's no reason for night watch when Luffy's awake! Right?_

_I sat on my bed taking a sip from mug,waving to luffy to sit on my bed too._

"_you think he's going to be ok?" he asked giving me the vivre card and hard time thinking._

"_i think so..you said he's tougher than you right? Then you shouldn't worry, should you?" whoa where from did these words of wisdom came from?_

"_Yeah! Thanks Nami you're the best!" he sat upright giving me a manly side hug._

"_you just sleep now.. alright?"_

"_'kay" he stood to leave but for some reason I didn't want him out of my door.. I wanted to be by his side like every time he was by mine._

"_here.." I demanded_

_he flashed a grin before jumping to bed._

"_Night Nami.." was the last thing I herd from him before his little baby snores..Which I weirdly adored._

_In less than seconds I also drifted to sleep._

_**End of flashback**_

Oh my God! What was that?! Hot chocolate or Hot Wine!? I must've been out of my mind I mean seriously I told Luffy to stay!? What the..

Okay stop panicking! I can wake him up and kick him right away! No one's awake yet!

"Luffy.." I wispered shaking him a bit he moaned and looked away. "Luffy! Wake up it' breakfast!"

he opens his eyes slowly " Nami..What am I doing here?!"

"I don't know! you just get out of here!" I said pushing him out of the door.

I changed into a green polo shirt and black shorts then looked back at my bed on the table next to it I spotted the two mugs..I went over to get them somehow by just looking at them I felt a good feeling that brought a smile to my face.

__________________

**BE NICE**

**So here it is..**

**tell me if you'd like a next chapter =D**


	2. Chapter 2

At first I really send my thanks to everyone! For commenting and fav-ing and even adding this story to their alert. Love' ya all! And here it is, the second chapter of Keeping me at night! sorry it's kinda short..you all deserve more I know..but excuse me I was really busy, with school and family. Yas, if you're reading this: See! Am using the Brain/Ninja in a love story! Sweet huh!?

**things24 ,BlueLion ,bitter-cAnDy-sweet ,crimsonMoonlight20 ,Ripedeath ,Lolita07 ,Blackcat842 **thank you guys! Got the fuel to write from you and all who added the story to their alert/favorites

Keeping me at night,

chapter 2

Nami's POV

My night watch again,after our little hung out on the deck;everyone dropped to the grassy surface snoring, a funny typical sight to see aboard straw hat's ship. Luffy slept with his legs and arms spread wide apart, Chopper's head resting on his hard rock chest. Usopp's nose digging into the grass, and Zoro's hair (which basically looks like grass) was pulled closer to Sanji! Brook's laying there by Zoro didn't look comforting, was he really sleeping? It's hard to know especially when all you can see is "holes". Franky was snoring on the ground, laying in his infamous "super" pose. And Robin was laying down on the sun chair I used this morning. Everyone looks so happy.. I am glad.

I will get me some hot coco while staring at each one of the-

"CHOCO!"all of a sudden I heard a yell from a sleeping Luffy. Maybe he's a ninja? He actually can read minds! A brain ninja Luffy.. hmm I never knew.

"Psst! Luffy!" I whispered tugging on his vest, and soon his rubbery skin,which woke him up;yelping.

"Nami?" He whispered back slowly,still didn't recover from sleeping, at this moment, chopper rolled off his chest and clung to Brook's afro instead.

"Do you want hot coco?" I asked feeling a giant smirk on my lips.

"hmm?" he blurted out with his eyes still shut, poor thing.

"Hot chocooooo~!" I said into his ears.

He smiled weakly his eyes half open "sure" he suddenly said, sitting up straight and running me into the kitchen. Bizarre Boy, how enthusiastic when it's about his tummy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luffy, Jeez! You don't just eat too much! You drink a lot too! How many hot coco cup do you drink huh?!"

Luffy grinned in reply and stuck out his hand for more.

"No I am not giving you more! Gosh! Oh no!not this Luffy! Not again! Not going to work!" _he's not pulling the puppy eyes look and pout expression on me again! Not going to work.. oh no.. am giving in._

"Fine! Last cup Luffy!" _oh God! I tell ya! This hot coco is so acting like a hot wine again!_

Luffy grins widely, he always wins..that idiot..when did he ever lose?! He's always determined to do whatever he wants, even when it was to saving my own ass. He just did. Damn you Luffy!

I hated you! And you liked me..

and I loved you! And you still liked me..

you're so rare.. and I'll hold tight on to you.. men like you are rare.. hard to find..

actually.. you're the one who founded me.

"Naaamiii~" his singing voice cuts my jumbled thoughts.

"hmm?" I look at him and I see a funny looking orange haired girl with a little scribbly heart and an Angry expression on her face. Sweet. He drew it while I spaced out in my thoughts.. why the angry face though. I can be really nice sometimes. Besides no girl looks this ugly when she's mad. Couldn't he make her, me. a little cuter?

Or maybe I do look ugly to him when I am mad?

"Why do I look mad?" I ask gibbering a finger at the paper

"huh?! How did you know it was you Nami! I didn't even write it down! You're a physic Nami!"

I smirk; looking at him dangerously "yeah..why do I look mad?"

"because.." he flips the paper so that he could look at the doodle "it looks good on you" he says childishly, Innocently, But he doesn't know what did that mean to me.. Really.. it's like when the person you love tells you they like every thing about you.. he wouldn't even think that deeply into it. But I do..'cause am an average person!

"Let's snooze outside!" I say pulling him by the shirt to the grassy deck where we lay next to each other. The heat radiating from his body was the best part of sleeping next to him. And most of it all he sleeps with a smile planted on his face. Bet he's thinking about meat.

"Nami!".

_Yes Luffy? Do you want a fist of love?_

A/N: sorry guys I feel bad. This should've been a better chapter. Gomen!

I promise you, my new story will be way better than these and will be longer :D

love you!!

R&R


End file.
